Talk:Onigashima Event Re-Run/@comment-29547051-20170617131700/@comment-104.162.137.53-20170617173908
It's tough to say what makes a "good Quick team"; as Hikaru said, because Quicks do the least damage, they rely on constant crits to deal decent damage, and as Shinsuke said, there's no support servant yet with a 3 turn 50% Quick performance buff. When it comes to Quick servants, often they can be delegated to supporting higher damage servants; for example, I have placed Passionlip into an otherwise Quick team to use her Ind. Act and Buster deck to deal more damage than Assasssins' Quick cards. Some Quick oriented servants like Okita and Scath actually deal great damage with their crits, but as they are 5 stars after all, this should come as little surprise. Yan Qing's kit shows DW's understanding of how Assassins do typically fare better in a support-ish role, while Keika and (grailed) Kojirou with their star absorption skills are in awkward places, as their triple Quick decks don't deal much damage even w/ their crit buffs. There also is the problem that those two simply have poor hit count and rely on star gen buffs, which is annoying when other Assassins, even those with only two Quick cards, like Shuten and Kiritsugu, have consistently better star gen. (An even bigger slap in the face is that Kiritsugu has better crits, w/ a 3 turn 50% crit buff.) When it comes down to it, most 3 Quick deck servants simply are unnecessary, especially when other viable sources of stars are available like Merlin and Hans, who have naturally low absorption and can easily push stars onto other servants. Jack is probably the most notable exception, for obvious reasons, although Kotarou and CA Hassan are also decent, Kotarou for having interesting support options, and Hassan for excellent crit and evasion skills. It also depends on how you define a Quick team. You said your Buster team is Artoria, Merlin and Waver, but that team clearly has many more Arts cards than Buster, and is mainly just, "let's see how much we can buff one Buster servant with our Casters". Not saying it's a bad team, but I'm not sure I'd call it a "Buster team". Similarly, you're aiming to give Jack a huge boost to Quick with her and Scathach's buffs for what I assume will be an amazing NP-Q-Q chain, and in terms of a one turn nuke, it would probably be optimal to just get another Scathach from support to give another 50% Quick buff. If you want to use your own servants, I suppose you could use Merlin or Waver to give a crit buff to Jack while also passively pushing stars onto Scathach and Jack. (Not a Quick buff, but hey, crit buffs never hurt in Quick teams, and Jack doesn't have one herself.) I imagine MHXA might also be an option, although I've never used her and can only speculate. In terms of other Quick buffs, other than Atlanta and Helena, Alexander (pretty easy to forget, admittedly, since Iskandar was released) also has his 3 turn party 20% Quick buff. However, as a Rider, he will probably take up a lot of stars, which you probably want to go to Jack and Scathach instead. Also, and this is perhaps a bit unrelated, but I personally like running Tamamo, Emiya, and Merlin together as an Arts team. (Easily my favorite team right now.) Emiya is one of the few triple Arts servants who has great crits, which is an amazing niche that Tamamo and Merlin love to support. Tamamo powers up Emiya's Arts cards, while Merlin boosts his NP and crits. That being said, I also like running Tamamo and Merlin together in general, as Merlin wants to be stacking GoA buffs, and Tamamo is one of the best servants to help with that, which convinces me to run Merlin with her even when they're supporting a non-Buster servant. (Rhyme stands out among Casters for being another triple Arts servant who likes critting.)